


Crimson Cherry Demon

by KPop_PV



Category: Naruto, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime), 鬼滅の刃 | Kimetsu no Yaiba (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Demon! Haruno Sakura, F/M, Haruno Sakura-centric, Minor Character Death
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPop_PV/pseuds/KPop_PV
Summary: El recuerdo de la sangre sobre sus manos seguía presente como un fantasma en su piel. La mirada aterrada que su hija le brindaba, estaba impresa en su mente, atormentándola constantemente incluso cuando ya habían pasado cientos de años.Sakura jamás esperó que su vida cambiara tan abruptamente, pero lo hizo. Con su cordura al borde del colapso, y el causante de sus desgracias intentando seducirla para que hiciese su voluntad... No estaba segura de que alguna vez su alma pudiese obtener un descanso.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura / Kibutsuji Muzan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Honestamente no sé cómo mis lectores aún no me linchan por publicar nuevas historias cuando aún no termino las que ya tengo en curso... Pero bueno, mientras aún eso no pase, yo seguiré publicando, y esta vez es el turno para una historia que algunas personas (principalmente en wattpad) me han estado preguntando si la haría... ¡Un crossover de Naruto y Kimetsu no Yaiba! (Debo decir que esta es solo una de las dos ideas que tengo para crossovers de estos animes, eventualmente estaré publicando otro). 
> 
> Espero de todo corazón que les guste la historia, y si es así... por favor no olviden dejar sus kudos y comentarios nwn

** Autora POV **

La pelirrosa se llevó un par de dedos a la zona de la sien, masajeando suavemente mientras aplicaba un poco de su chakra en un intento de calmar el punzante dolor de cabeza que la aquejaba.

La rutina en el hospital siempre era igual. Pacientes llegando a cada hora, juntas administrativas, pilas de papeleo por delante, el penetrante aroma a desinfectante, las largas horas de pie que desencadenaban en piernas hinchadas y dolores de espalda insoportables. Irónicamente, trabajar en el área de medicina no era el más salubre de los trabajos, aunque eso no hacía que amara menos su trabajo.

No había pasado años estudiando con Tsunade por nada.

– Sakura. –Shizune la llamó, entreabriendo la puerta de su pequeña oficina. – Disculpa que te moleste, se que tienes mucho trabajo… Pero hay alguien que quiere verte.

La nombrada enderezó su postura e hizo pequeños movimientos con la cabeza, sintiendo como los huesos de su cuello tronaban cada vez que lo hacía. Dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de cansancio, y miró a su amiga y compañera de trabajo.

– ¿Dijo que es lo que necesitaba? –inquirió.

– No realmente. –contestó Shizune recargándose contra el marco de la puerta. – Se trata de un hombre. Todo lo que dijo fue que era importante que hablara contigo.

Sakura enarcó una ceja, expectante ante esas palabras. No era tan extraño que gente llegase al hospital exigiendo hablar con ella, pero la mayoría de gente por lo menos se tomaba la molestia de dar, aunque sea de forma breve, sus motivos. Después de todo, ella era una persona bastante ocupada, y no podía perder su tiempo con cada persona que llegaba a su oficina con problemas menores que otras personas podían solucionar fácilmente.

La mirada jade la mujer se posó en la pila de papeles que aún tenía que completar. Ya se había resignado a que no lograría completarlos para el final de su turno, por lo que tal vez podría permitirse tener una pequeña conversación con aquel hombre misterioso.

– Está bien… Hazlo pasar. –le dijo a Shizune antes de volver su mirada a los documentos en los que estaba trabajando actualmente.

Escuchó a la pelinegra asentir, seguido del sonido de sus pasos dejando la habitación. Segundos después, escuchó los pasos de otra persona adentrándose a su oficina, y el ruido de la puerta cerrándose detrás de él.

Sakura terminó de firmar uno de los papeles, dejó su pluma a un costado, dejó el documento junto a la pila de papeles, y levantó la mirada para encarar al hombre.

Observó a la persona frente a ella con cierta curiosidad y sorpresa por su llamativa apariencia. Se trataba de un hombre adulto, de estatura que rondaba el metro setenta, y cuerpo tonificado el cual era oculto por un elegante traje que consistía en unos pantalones de vestir blancos, una camisa del mismo color, chaleco negro, corbata roja, una gabardina gris, zapatos de cuero negro, y un sombrero de fieltro blanco sobre su cabello castaño rizado.

El hombre era sorpresivamente pálido, como si nunca en su vida hubiese recibido los rayos del sol sobre su piel, la cual se veía tan suave y libre de imperfecciones como la mismísima porcelana. Una pequeña parte de ella tenía la tentación de preguntarle si seguía algún tratamiento de belleza, aunque no sentía que fuese lo apropiado. Aún así, estaba segura que si Ino estuviese en su posición, ya hubiese bombardeado al pobre hombre con un sinfín de preguntas sobre el tema… Después de todo, la matriarca del clan Yamanaka era una mujer con un apetito voraz por los secretos de belleza. 

Volviendo al hombre frente a ella, sin duda uno de los rasgos que más llamó la atención de la pelirrosa, eran sus ojos: Eran rasgados, dándole una apariencia casi felina, y su iris era de un rojo carmesí que podía rivalizar incluso con el mismo Sharingan. Su mirada era tan penetrante y enigmática, que enviaba escalofríos por la espina dorsal de la médica.

Sakura se aclaró la garganta y se puso de pie.

– Buenos días. –saludó cordialmente. – Soy la doctora Uchiha Sakura… ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? –preguntó de forma profesional.

Una pequeña sonrisa surcó los labios del castaño, y Sakura tuvo que resistir el impulso de morderse el labio. El hombre que estaba de pie frente a ella era abrumadoramente apuesto.

– Mi nombre es Kibutsuji Muzan. –se presentó realizando una pequeña reverencia. – Es un gusto conocerla, Uchiha Sakura-san… He oído grandes historias sobre usted. Se dice que es la mejor médica en todo el país, tal vez incluso del continente.

– Le agradezco los halagos, Kibutsuji-san… Pero agradecería que fuese directo al grano. –dijo la pelirrosa francamente. No pretendía sonar grosera, pero tampoco tenía tiempo para desperdiciarlo en oír halagos que ya conocía.

Muzan permaneció en silencio, observándola fijamente. Por unos momentos Sakura llegó a considerar la idea de que el hombre se hubiese sentido ofendido por su franqueza, sin embargo, su rostro se mantenía tan imperturbable que era difícil saberlo.

– Por supuesto… –murmuró el castaño. Tomando una bocanada profunda de aire, procedió a explicar los motivos de su presencia. – Dado a sus notorias habilidades en el campo de la medicina, supuse que podría serme de ayuda para mi investigación.

– ¿Qué clase de investigación? –inquirió la ojijade cruzándose de brazos a la par que ladeaba su cabeza con cierta curiosidad.

– Estoy en busca de una planta conocida como “lirio araña azul”, la cual es crucial para mi investigación. –explicó Muzan.

– Estoy bastante segura de que no existe tal planta. –contestó Sakura frunciendo el ceño. Estaba comenzando a sentir que aquello era una perdida de tiempo. – He investigado las plantas de todas las regiones, y jamás he visto o he escuchado hablar de un lirio araña azul. De todas formas… en el hipotético caso de que esta flor fuese real ¿Para qué la necesita?

– Es una persona realmente curiosa, Uchiha-san…

– Bueno, usted viene a mi oficina pidiendo mi ayuda. Creo que merezco un poco de información. –respondió la mujer.

Muzan dejó escapar una pequeña risa baja antes de fijar sus ojos sobre los jades de la pelirrosa.

– Por supuesto… –murmuró. – Verá, Uchiha-san… Tiempo atrás solía ser un hombre con una salud realmente delicada. Se presumía que mi muerte era inevitable. –Sakura enarcó una ceja ante aquello. El hombre frente a ella parecía gozar de una salud excepcional. – Un día llegó a mi hogar un misterioso curandero que se ofreció a sanarme. Me suministró una extraña medicina la cual prometía acabar con todos los problemas que me atormentaban. Al principio pensé que no había tenido efecto alguno, y que el hombre no era más que un charlatán que me había timado… En mi ira, digamos que accidentalmente acabé con su vida. –continuó relatando. Su rostro se mantenía tan imperturbable como el primer instante en el que había puesto pie en la habitación, como si no estuviese confesando que había cometido un asesinato. – Poco tiempo después me di cuenta que la medicina en realidad si había funcionado, pero no solo se había llevado mis enfermedades con ella… No… Esa medicina cambió por completo la biología de mi cuerpo.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

– ¿En qué sentido? –preguntó.

– Mi cuerpo ya no envejece, las enfermedades o la muerte de causas naturales ya no pueden alcanzarme. La comida normal ya no me nutre ni satisface… Mi dieta se basa en la ingesta de carne humana para recobrar fuerzas. Mi capacidad de regeneración ha aumentado exponencialmente… Incluso si pierdo un miembro de mi cuerpo, este volverá a crecer… Si me arrancan la cabeza, seguiré viviendo. –enumeró el castaño. – Pero la luz del sol es terriblemente mortal para mí. Si me expongo a ella terminaré convertido en cenizas, por lo que solo puedo desplazarme por la noche. –añadió. – La mayoría de los cambios experimentados realmente no me importan. Mientras que otros… –no terminó la oración, dejando a interpretación de Sakura lo que quiso decir. – Entre los documentos que aquel curandero llevaba consigo, conseguí encontrar unos papeles que hablaban de una mítica flor llamada “lirio araña azul”. Como puede comprender Uchiha-san, por más que he buscado… no he encontrado pista alguna que indique la existencia de esta flor. Esperaba que, con sus capacidades, usted pudiese ayudarme… Estoy dispuesto a pagar un precio alto por su trabajo, señorita Uchiha, estoy realmente desesperado.

La pelirrosa lo miró a los ojos por varios minutos, antes de soltar un bufido molesto.

– Sabía que esto era una perdida de tiempo… –murmuró.

– ¿No me cree? –inquirió el castaño. Su ceño se frunció, por primera vez mostrando una expresión diferente en su rostro.

– Una historia bastante elaborada, le daré el crédito por eso, pero no espere que me la crea. –contestó Sakura.

– Es realmente una mujer necia si luego de su historial se rehúsa a creerme. –dijo Muzan.

– Puede pensar de mí lo que quiera, Kibutsuji-san, pero mi decisión final está tomada. No voy a perder mi tiempo con cuentos para niños. –habló firme la pelirrosa. – Soy una mujer ocupada. Tengo mucho trabajo por realizar, sin contar que soy una madre que debe velar por el bienestar de su hija. No cuento con tiempo para participar en supuestas investigaciones absurdas. Voy a tener que pedirle por favor que se retire, Kibutsuji-san…

El rostro del castaño lentamente se transformaba en una mueca de enfado. Con una velocidad sorprendente, el hombre ahora se encontraba frente a ella, tomándola con fuerza por el mentón. En ese instante Sakura pudo percatarse lo filosas que eran las uñas del hombre, las cuales se clavaban en la piel de su rostro, logrando perforarla.

– Usted… Se va a arrepentir de esto, Uchiha-san…


	2. Capítulo 1: La pesadilla de una madre

** Autora POV **

– ¡Sarada! ¡Ya llegué! –anunció la pelirrosa mientras se adentraba a su pequeño y cálido hogar. Tan pronto como cerró la puerta principal, dejó escapar un suspiró de cansancio. Había sido un día abrumadoramente largo en el trabajo, y la extraña visita de ese hombre solo había coronado aquel día como un día agotador.

Los dedos de la pelirrosa acariciaron con delicadeza la piel de su rostro, sintiendo el dolor fantasma en las zonas donde el castaño había clavado sus uñas. Muzan Kibutsuji… Un hombre tan extraño y aterrador. Se había ido sin más, abandonando su consultorio luego de amenazarla, dejándola completamente estupefacta. Sakura solo había logrado reaccionar cuando Shizune volvió a entrar en la habitación guiada por su propia curiosidad.

La pelinegra había chillado alterada al ver los pequeños cortes en el rostro de la ojijade, y había insistido en que deberían alertar a seguridad por lo sucedido. Había tomado toda la paciencia de Sakura para tranquilizarla y convencerla de que eso no era necesario. Después de todo, esperaba jamás tener que volver a cruzar camino con ese hombre.

Aunque su amenaza aún seguía latente…

– ¿Mamá? –la voz de su querida hija llegó a sus oídos. Había estado tan perdida en sus propios pensamientos que no había sentido que Sarada se le había acercado y le había estado hablando todo este tiempo. – ¿Te encuentras bien?

– S-Si, lo siento… –Sakura le sonrió dulcemente mientras se apartaba de la puerta. – Ha sido un día largo en el trabajo, estoy un poco cansada.

La joven pelinegra frunció el ceño notoriamente. No estaba feliz de ver a su madre en ese estado.

– Te ayudaré con la cena en ese caso. –dictaminó la primogénita Uchiha. Su mirada seria dejaba en claro que no estaba dispuesta a oír un “no” por respuesta.

– Sarada… –suspiró la pelirrosa. – Sabes que no tienes que hacer eso…

– Estás cansada. Si te ayudo terminaremos antes y tú no tendrás que hacer todo el trabajo. Pronto estarás cenando y metiéndote en la cama, así puedes obtener un buen descanso. –argumentó Sarada. – Si dices que no, no te dejaré entrar a la cocina. –amenazó.

La ojijade miró a su pequeña a los ojos por varios segundos antes de sonreír.

– Está bien. –comenzó. – Lo haremos juntas. Pero que sea rápido, tengo mucha hambre.

Y no mentía. Podía sentir su estómago rugir, pidiendo a gritos un poco de comida, a la par que su boca salivaba ante la idea de obtener una buena y deliciosa comida.

Madre e hija, ambas se encaminaron a la cocina para comenzar con la labor de hacer una buena cena para las dos, y tal vez, solo tal vez, también para Sasuke… Si es que al hombre se le ocurría aparecer por casa aquella noche.

Se dividieron las tareas. Sakura se encargaba de lo fundamental, mientras que Sarada colaboraba cortando algunas verduras que su madre le pedía. Mantenían una conversación agradable sobre cómo habían ido sus respectivos días mientras se concentraban en lo que hacían.

– Boruto se parece tanto a su padre aunque odie admitirlo. –rió Sakura mientras escuchaba las anécdotas de su hija acerca de sus aventuras con su equipo.

– Si bueno… –comenzó la pelinegra, más no pudo terminar la oración. – ¡Ay! –chilló de dolor mientras soltaba bruscamente el cuchillo que estaba usando y se alejaba de la mesada.

– ¡Sarada! ¿Estás bien? –exclamó la pelirrosa preocupada, dejando lo que estaba haciendo para acercarse a atender a su hija.

– Si… Solo me corté el dedo… –explicó Sarada.

– Déjame ver… –murmuró la ojijade mientras le tomaba la mano para examinar el corte. Su cuerpo se tensó levemente al ver la sangre brotar del corte. Por alguna extraña razón, el aroma de la sangre le resultaba abrumadoramente apetitoso, tan deseable que se le hacía agua la boca. Sakura se mordió el labio, decidiendo ignorar tales extraños pensamientos, para concentrarse mejor en examinar el corte. – Es bastante pequeño y superficial… Aún así, ten más cuidado la próxima vez, ¿sí?

– Sí… Lo siento… –rió nerviosamente la pelinegra esperando que su madre usara su chakra sanador para curar el corte, o que por lo menos fuese por un botiquín de primeros auxilios. – ¿Mamá…? –la llamó un tanto extrañada al ver que la pelirrosa no se movía para nada, y que en cambio tenía la mirada fija en su herida. Tenía una mirada demasiado oscura y primitiva, que logró darle escalofríos a Sarada.

Contra todo pronóstico posible, Sakura se llevó el dedo lastimado a la boca, deslizando su lengua por el corte, degustando la sangre que brotaba de él. La pelinegra se tensó ante la extraña actitud de su madre… Tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de lo que estaba sucediendo. Sin embargo, no pudo pensar mucho al respecto cuando los dientes de su madre se clavaron en su piel, rebanando por completo la última falange de su dedo.

Un grito de dolor escapó de sus labios mientras miraba con horror como la ojijade masticaba y tragaba su carne para luego esbozar la más desagradable de las sonrisas.

– Delicioso… –rió la pelirrosa mientras se relamía los labios. – ¡Más! ¡Dame más! –exclamó dispuesta abalanzarse sobre la pelinegra. Sarada supo en ese momento que debía huir.

Reuniendo todas sus fuerzas, corrió y escapó por la ventana más cercana. Podía sentir que su madre la seguía a una distancia peligrosamente corta. Necesitaba ganar el tiempo suficiente para llegar a la torre Hokage o encontrar a su padre, alguno de los dos hombres sabría que hacer con su madre quien no estaba en su sano juicio.

– ¡Mamá, por favor reacciona! –gritó Sarada a su progenitora mientras saltaba al siguiente techo intentando poner algo de distancia entre ambas. – ¡No sé lo que te pasó, pero esta no eres tú! ¡Tienes que reaccionar antes de que hagas algo que sé que no quieres hacer!

No importa cuanto lo intentara, Sakura no parecía reaccionar a ninguna de sus palabras. Era casi como un animal que actuaba puramente por instinto, gruñendo y persiguiendo a su presa, a penas capaz de formular palabras.

Los ojos de la pelinegra se abrieron con horror al ver que el cuerpo de su madre comenzaba a mutar. Sus ojos que siempre habían parecido dos gemas jade, ahora brillaban de un intenso carmesí; Sus colmillos se habían alargado, y ahora parecían tan filosos como los de un animal; Sus uñas también habían crecido, pareciéndose ahora a un par de garras que podrían cortar cualquier cosa; Su cabello normalmente corto estaba creciendo de forma acelerada hasta alcanzar la altura de su cintura, mientras que las puntas adquirían una tonalidad más oscura y anaranjada, como un rosa melocotón.

Sarada estaba tan impresionada por lo que veía, que falló en su salto, cayendo desde el tejado a la calle más cercana. Las personas que rondaban la zona se sobresaltaron al ver a la joven Uchiha caer.

La pelinegra trató de recuperarse rápidamente de la caída. Sabía que ya no podría escapar de su madre, pero por lo menos tenía que alertarles a las personas del peligro que corrían si se quedaban allí.

– ¡Váyanse! ¡No es seguro! –los alertó. Algunos la miraron con duda, no muy seguros de escucharla, mientras que otros comenzaron a correr sin preguntárselo mucho. – ¡Por favor! ¡Váyanse y alerten a Hokage-sama! ¡Tienen que salir de… Agh! –un quejido escapó de sus labios al sentir el cuerpo de su madre aterrizar sobre su espalda. – M-Mamá… –Sarada se las arregló para darse la vuelta y quedar cara a cara con su la pelirrosa. – Mamá… Por favor detente… –los ojos de la pelinegra se llenaron de lágrimas, sus palabras se convirtieron en suplicas. – No tienes que hacer esto. Lo que sea que te esté pasando… Podemos solucionarlo…

Sakura solo gruñó en respuesta. Si había algún rastro de la mujer que solía ser, era algo que Sarada no podía ver con claridad. La pelirrosa parecía estar guiada por instinto tan primitivo, era como estarse enfrentando a una bestia hambrienta. Y lamentablemente… Sarada era la comida.

En medio de la noche, al aire libre… Solo tomó un momento, un movimiento que Sarada a penas pudo percibir… La mujer de cabellos rosados le mordió el cuello, desgarrando la vena que allí se encontraba. La pelinegra solo pudo ver el rostro manchado de sangre de su madre mientras que su mirada comenzaba a desdibujarse debido a la perdida de sangre.

La pelinegra solo podía rezar porque alguien ayudara a su madre, mientras que la vida escapaba de su propio cuerpo.

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

****

Naruto y Sasuke corrían tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, aproximándose al lugar de los disturbios. Hacía tan solo unos pocos minutos, ambos se encontraban discutiendo en la oficina del rubio, cuando uno de los jounnin de la aldea llegó informando acerca de una temeraria bestia que había aparecido en las calles de la aldea. La preocupación se extendió sobre ambos cuando el pelinegro dejó de poder percibir el chakra de su hija, por lo que decidieron apresurarse a la escena. Fuese lo que fuese que estuviera sucediendo, era peligroso…

Ambos se detuvieron en seco a tan solo unos metros del lugar indicado. Lo que vieron frente a ellos les heló la sangre y los paralizó.

– ¿S-Sakura-chan…?

Era la pelirrosa, podían reconocerla a la perfección… Pero al mismo tiempo, era como si no fuese ella misma. Actuaba completamente como una bestia, se veía como una bestia salvaje. Y lo que hacia mucho más aterradora la escena era el hecho de que, entre sus manos, sostenía el cadáver inerte de Sarada. Parecía estarse comiendo a su propia hija.

Sasuke fue el primero en salir del shock, corriendo hacia su esposa, empujándola lejos del cuerpo de su hija. A su pesar, sabía que ya no podía hacer nada por Sarada, no cuando la pelirrosa se había encargado de arrebatarle la vida… Pero aún podía hacer algo por detener a Sakura, y descubrir qué rayos le estaba sucediendo.

– ¡Detente, Sakura! –gritó mientras la inmovilizaba contra el suelo, agarrándola por el cuello. La pelirrosa gruñía y se retorcía intentando liberarse del agarre del pelinegro. Sasuke tuvo que ejercer aún más fuerza para obligarla a quedarse en su sitio… De alguna forma, la fuerza de Sakura había incrementado. – Maldición… ¡Naruto, ayúdame! –gruñó.

El rubio pareció salir de su estupor y rápidamente se aproximó hacia donde se encontraban sus antiguos compañeros de equipo.

– ¡Sakura-chan! –exclamó Naruto, ayudando a Sasuke a mantenerla retenida contra el suelo. – ¿Quién te hizo esto, dattebayo? –exigió saber. No creía posible que su amiga estuviese haciendo todo eso por voluntad propia.

La pelirrosa continuaba retorciéndose. No estaban seguros de si no los escuchaba o no comprendía lo que le estaban diciendo. Pero no iban a rendirse, no con ella. Después de todo, Sakura jamás se rendiría con ellos si se encontrasen en una situación similar.

– Sakura… Por favor… Reacciona… –dijo casi en tono de suplica el Uchiha. – Por favor… Vuelve a mí…

La pelirrosa dejó de luchar por liberarse, en cambio, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Ambos hombres la observaron, inseguros acerca de lo que sucedería. Al mirarla al rostro, pudieron ver que se encontraba desorientada, confundida, asustada.

– ¿Sakura-chan…? –la llamó Naruto, esperando que la pelirrosa recobrara el conocimiento.

Lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Sakura, su cuerpo se sacudió con más fuerza… Estaba llorando.

– Sakura… –suspiró Sasuke aflojando su agarre sobre el cuello de la pelirrosa. Naruto imitó su acción, apartándose un poco de ambos.

Ninguno de los dos esperaba que la pelirrosa los empujara lejos de ella.

Sakura parecía totalmente aterrada mientras se acercaba al cuerpo de su hija muerta. Su cuerpo se sacudía con más fuerza. Podía sentir su estómago revolverse, y la bilis rozándole la garganta.

Podía recordarlo… Podía recordarlo bien… Ella le había hecho eso a su hija, su querida Sarada… La había matado. Había devorado su carne, degustado su sangre… Y lo peor de todo era que lo había disfrutado, cada mínimo segundo… ¿En qué clase de monstruo se había convertido?

“ ** _Usted… Se va a arrepentir de esto, Uchiha-san…_** ”

¿Esto era obra suya? ¿Era a esto a lo que se refería? Si era eso entonces sí, se arrepentía muchísimo. Quería a su bebita de vuelta, viva y sana. Quería estrecharla en sus brazos y sonreír con ella, como si nada hubiese sucedido.

Pero no podía volver el tiempo atrás… ¿O sí?

Su mirada, ahora carmesí, se posó sobre su esposo y su mejor amigo. Ambos la habían visto, habían visto como había devorado el cuerpo de su hija. Seguramente se sentían disgustados con ella, la verían como el monstruo en el que se había convertido, la encerrarían o incluso intentarían matarla.

Un grito desolador escapó de su boca. Necesitaba salir de ese lugar, necesitaba irse a un sitio donde nunca nadie la volviese a encontrar. Un lugar donde se arrepentiría el resto de sus días hasta que la muerte la alcanzara.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, Sakura comenzó a correr ignorando los llamados de Sasuke y Naruto. Corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron, sin mirar atrás. Abandonando por completo la vida que alguna vez le perteneció.

A la distancia, un hombre de cabellos castaños observaba todo con una sonrisa retorcida entre sus labios.

– Se lo dije… Uchiha-san. –habló soberbiamente el hombre. – ¿O tal vez pronto tendré que llamarla “Kibutsuji-san”? –ampliando su sonrisa, decidió que era momento de marcharse del lugar.

Ya no tenía asuntos en Konoha. Ahora, necesitaba buscar a su nueva creación.


End file.
